


Stolen Moments

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Between Episodes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: It starts after Grace’s death.“Regeneration energy,” the Doctor pants as she pins Yaz to the wall in the warehouse where they’d found the transport pod earlier that night. “New body, new cells, all of them, every single one brand new and fizzing with residual energy, like they’re burning... like I’m burning...”A series of moments in between episodes that Yaz and the Doctor find to themselves.





	1. Sheffield

It starts after Grace’s death.

“Regeneration energy,” the Doctor pants as she pins Yaz to the wall in the warehouse where they’d found the transport pod earlier that night. “New body, new cells, all of them, every single one brand new and fizzing with residual energy, like they’re burning... like I’m burning...”

Yaz think  _ she _ might be burning as the Doctor’s mouth covers her own again and she feels herself melt against her, drowning in the feel of her tongue swooping the insides of her mouth. She isn’t certain what this is, or what she’s feeling - tonight had been without a doubt the craziest night of her life and she still feels her stomach tied in an uncomfortable knot at the loss they’d suffered - but Yaz knows it could have been much worse. If this woman -  _ alien _ \- she mentally corrects herself - pressed against her hadn’t shown up, she along with the others would undoubtedly be dead too. She moves a hand from where she’s clutching at the Doctor’s torn coat to rub uncomfortably at her own collarbone.

“Gone,” the Doctor reminds her, pulling Yaz’s hand away and tracing her tongue over the spot where that little glowing bomb had been visible only hours before. 

Yaz nods. “I know. S’just weird. All of it’s…  _ weird _ ,” she pants, tilting her head back and arching against her. 

“If you want me to stop say stop,” pants the Doctor, kissing her way down Yaz’s neck, hands all over her and leg pressing between her thighs. “Now, Yaz,” she prompts, voice a bit choked and urgent, and it’s clear she needs this as much as Yaz.

“Don’t stop,” Yaz gasps, rocking into the pressure, “definitely don’t stop...”

When she feels the Doctor’s fingers wriggle inside her unbuttoned jeans and delve between her legs, Yaz whimpers softly, and then she’s yanking at the Doctor’s own tattered clothes frantically, layers and layers - “What are you even  _ wearing?” _ \- until she can get her own hand down to slide into wet folds. 

She feels her gasp into her hair, and the Doctor’s hand goes still as Yaz’s fingers eagerly map her out, searching and pressing until she gives a jolt against her, and the nails of her free hand dig almost painfully into the side of Yaz’s neck. 

“Oh that’s new,” she hears her mutter, before she uses the hand on her neck to yank Yaz’s face round to her again for another hungry kiss. Yaz loses herself in the feel of the Doctor’s tongue stroking against her own, of her hand buried in her hair, fingers gripping just tightly enough to make her moan into the kiss. They break apart, gasping for air, and Yaz presses against her clit, presses and presses until the Doctor is making soft sounds with every panting breath; “Don’t stop,” she gasps desperately against Yasmin’s ear, and then her own fingers are moving again, frantically pressing and rubbing in all the right places. 

When she feels the Doctor give a shudder against her and bite out a sharp cry, Yaz is right there with her, hips boring down onto her hand and free hand clenched tightly in a fistfull of her clothes. 

“That feels  _ much _ better,” the Doctor finally proclaims when a few quiet moments have passed as they lean against each other, regaining their breath. She wriggles her hand from inside Yaz’s tight jeans, and following suit, Yaz withdraws her own, looking around helplessly for a second, unsure what to do with her wet fingers, until the Doctor tangles her own with them and leans in for another kiss. 

This one is slower and gentler than the others had been, and for the first time since she’d met her earlier that night, the woman against her seems calm. 


	2. Desolation

Climbing onto her lap, the Doctor's eyes burning into her own,  Yaz slides her hands into silken blonde hair as they kiss deeply and she settles astride her, just the sound of the boat’s motor and the gentle slosh of the water to go with their laboured breaths as their small vessel cuts a path through the deadly lake. 

She feels the Doctor’s hands tight on her hips, pulling her against her, and Yaz gasps when she slips one of those hands between them to press up against the heat of Yaz’s core through her jeans. She wants to moan at the sensation, but reminds herself to keep quiet; all other occupants of the boat dozing only just inside, her and the Doctor separated from them by a flap of material where they sit huddled together on the open section at the front of the boat. 

“I’m gonna get you home Yaz,” the Doctor mumbles in between kisses, “I promise...”

“It’s okay, don’t think about that now,” Yaz murmurs back. “I’m on an actual alien planet and this is all really strange and a bit terrifying and I just want to not think about all that for a bit…”

The Doctor nods. “I can help you do that.”

She worms a hand beneath Yaz’s top, fingers wriggling their way under her bra to squeeze at her breast and lightly pinch a nipple. A sound escapes Yaz’s lips at the sensation and the Doctor smirks and does it again a little harder, making her gasp and arch against her, fingers gripping tightly in her hair. She feels her press her fingers harder against her, and start to rub her gently through her jeans, the soft touch a stark contrast to the sharp sting of her nipple being twisted between her fingers. Damn. They’d only done this twice (well, technically one and a half times) and she’d already found one of Yaz’s sweet spots. 

Yaz finds herself moving atop her, rocking her hips to the movement of the Doctor’s fingers, one hand leaving her hair to move down between them and squeeze the Doctor’s own breast in her hand, revelling in her open mouthed gasp and hazel eyes full of lust and desire as she gazes up at Yaz like she’s the most wondrous thing on this strange planet. 

When Yaz comes it is with the word ‘Doctor’ on her lips. 


	3. Montgomery

Tangled together on the hard motel room bed, Ryan and Graham both snoring lightly top-to-tailed on the one across the room from them, Yaz bites out a soft moan. 

“Shh,” The Doctor reminds her, breathless against her lips, mouths almost touching as they both pant lightly, Yaz’s hands tight on the Doctors shirt and the Doctor’s fingers inside her knickers. Her middle finger flicks over Yasmin’s clit, enough to draw a gasp from her lips, and again, circling it in a steady motion as Yaz lets out a whimper.

“Shh,” She tells her again, and Yaz nods, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from making another noise as the Doctors fingers slide down further into her soaking wet heat and press against her entrance, starting to push inside her.

“This okay?” She whispers, and Yaz nods frantically, tilting her hips towards her, lifting a leg to hook over the Doctor’s thigh and bring their pelvises closer, the Doctor’s hand trapped between them.

She feels her enter her, first with two fingers then with three, stretching her enough to make her squeeze her eyes shut, mouth open in a silent gasp as she tries desperately not to make a noise. 

“Oh, you are perfect,” the Doctor breathes, and Yaz’s eyes snap open to lock with her own in the dark as she feels her fingers push further inside her. She can hear the slick sound of them moving as the Doctor starts to thrust them into her, thumb tucked into her palm knocking her clit with each motion and Yaz moves her leg higher on the Doctor’s side, allowing her deeper inside her. 

“I’m gonna come,” she breathes, barely audible against the Doctor’s lips, and she presses harder against her, increasing the pace of her fingers then pressing a hand over Yaz’s mouth to muffle her cries as she starts to clench wildly around her fingers. 

They are both breathing harder than ever when Yaz finally stills and the Doctor slips her fingers out, lifting them out from beneath the covers and to her own mouth, holding Yaz’s gaze as she laps at them with her tongue, eyes still full of lust. 

The Doctor is as wet as she’s ever found a woman when she shoves her hand into her trousers, and it’s Yasmin’s turn to remind her to be quiet as she works her clit quickly with the pads of her fingers, being rewarded with a shudder and a sharp gasp in only a few moments. 

She grins at Yaz, planting a kiss on her lips, before slipping out from beneath the covers while they are still panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“Wha - where are you going?” She whispers as the Doctor does her trousers up and tucks her shirt back in, bending to hunt quietly for her boots on the floor. 

“Told you,” she whispers back with a shrug. “Don’t need sleep. Gonna head back to the bus station, do some more investigating. See you in the morning!”

Yaz doesn’t know why she feels strangely alone when the door clicks shut softly behind her, Graham’s light snores still filling the room. 


	4. Home

They’re in Yaz’s bedroom when the Doctor goes down on her for the first time. It’s dangerous; Yaz’s whole family are just a few rooms away, but with the spiders dealt with the Doctor was inevitably leaving soon and Yaz couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing her again. So when they’d got back to her flat she’d muttered something to her family and dragged her in here, locking the door and pinning her against it.

Yaz is flat on her back on her bed now where the Doctor had shoved her, jeans and underwear discarded and legs hanging off the edge, either side of the Doctor who was kneeling on the floor between them, her hands tight on Yaz’s hips and tongue sliding up the length of her sex as Yaz bites the back of her hand to keep from crying out.

“You taste good,” she mumbles against her, lapping at her softly, moving her hands to tug her open with her thumbs, giving her tongue better access to lap between her folds. Yaz groans into her skin. “I’ve wanted to do this since that warehouse.”

“You should have said,” Yaz manages to reply as her tongue seeks out her clit, “Because, you know… anytime would have been - g-good,  _ oh…” _

The Doctor abandons talking from there in order to put her mouth’s full attention to making Yaz feel like she was made of molten lava. When she slides two fingers inside her and curls them up towards her tongue as she sucks on her clit, Yaz has to grab her pillow and press it over her face to muffle her cries of pleasure. 

When the room comes back into focus, the Doctor is getting to her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and looking down at Yaz with a small smirk. 

“Your mum’s calling you. Think she said something about dinner.”

“Oh god,” Yaz presses the pillow to her face again, cheeks flaming. “She has horrible timing,” she mumbles into it, mourning the knowledge that she wouldn’t be able to return the favour. 

“Are you staying for dinner?” She tries not to sound too hopeful when she moves the pillow aside, sitting up. 

“Nah. Time I headed off. You’ll come down to the Tardis after though, with Graham and Ryan? To say goodbye.”

Yaz nods immediately, feeling a twinge in her chest at the thought of that. 

“I’ll see you later then,” she tells her, before slipping from her room and leaving Yaz to get dressed. She has heard the Doctor bidding her family farewell and the sound of the front door closing and tugged her jeans back on before she’s grabbing her phone and her fingers are flying across the keypad typing out a text to Ryan:  _ I’m going with her. You in? _

The reply is almost immediate: _ Defo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post these quite quickly together because they're so short. But there'll be one for each episode, I'm just finishing up the last couple so hopefully won't keep you waiting too long!


	5. Tsuranga

“Was that not good? I’m good aren’t I, you can admit it,” She grins as she whirls to face Yaz after ejecting the pting into space, immensely smug and on a high that Yaz was on too, so much so that she couldn’t stop herself from grabbing the Doctor’s face in her hands and kissing her hard.

She gives a muffled squeak against Yaz’s lips, apparently surprised as her back hits the wall Yaz pushes her against, hands sliding greedily over her body, adrenalin still coursing through her. 

“Oh - I’m  _ that _ good, am I?” She says when break apart, radiating smugness.

“Don’t get full of yourself, I’m just relieved you didn’t blow us all up,” Yaz rolls her eyes.

The Doctor grins and when Yaz moves to kiss her neck, she turns her head to murmur in her ear; “Its  _ you _ I wouldn’t mind being full of.”

Yaz snorts against her skin, but her heart rate doubles at the prospect. Still; “ _ now?” _

“Now’s probably not the best time,” the Doctor agrees as the ship gives another untimely lurch beneath them and the lights flicker. 

Their eyes lock and Yaz sees the Doctor’s gaze flicker down to her lips, and then she’s shoving her back against the wall again, kissing her with abandon and pushing her hips against her. 

It occurs to Yaz that she hasn’t been inside her yet, and suddenly she wants nothing more, yanking open the fastenings on her trousers and pushing her fingers down between her legs, finding her hot and slick when she slides her middle finger between her folds, wetness just starting to draw out from the inside. 

Nudging her thighs apart with a knee against hers, Yaz rubs at her clit, pulling back from the kiss to watch the Doctor’s face carefully as she slides her fingers back and leans into her to push one inside her. 

She curls it against her inner walls, stroking at her gently, and the Doctor moans, brow furrowing as she shifts her hips towards Yaz, silently begging for more. As much as she wants to give it to her, she keeps it steady - she still didn’t quite get how this regeneration thing worked but she knew enough to understand that the Doctor’s female body was new and this was likely the first time she’d been penetrated. 

“I won’t break you know,” the Doctor says, a small smirk on her lips as if she can read Yaz’s thoughts. “Already tried this by myself anyway.”

Yaz feels heat pool between her own legs at the thought, and withdraws her finger to push two back inside her, as deep as she can go, hoping that the Doctor had thought about this  - about  _ her _ \- when she’d done this alone (because Yaz had most certainly thought about the Doctor when she had). She is hot and slick and tight inside and Yaz wishes they had more time so she could bask in this incredible feeling for longer; take her time and draw out her pleasure - but she knows that time isn’t something they have at that moment (it’s not something they ever seem to have like this) and she curls her fingers, stroking at the Doctor’s inner walls, withdrawing them to rub at her clit before pushing them back inside. 

She feels her start to flutter around her, her breath catching on a moan, and then the ship gives another jolt that has them stumbling to the side against the wall and the Doctor gives a sharp yelp -

“Sorry! Did I -”

“It’s fine - keep going,” she gasps urgently, “harder…”

And who is Yaz to disobey the woman who’s just saved them all? She gives her what she wants, pressing another finger inside her, palm against her clit as she fucks her determinedly, and the look on her face when she climaxes around her is one Yaz will never forget. 

 


	6. The Punjab

“You’re not really gonna marry them are you?” Yaz gasps as the Doctor kneels before her, shoving up her top to kiss her way down her stomach. It’s dark, the moon high in the sky, and Yaz’s back is pressed to the hut they’d left earlier that night, Umbreen and her mother retired to bed in the other house across the way. 

“Course I am,” she mumbles against Yaz’s skin. “Made her a promise.”

Yaz frowns. “Doctor -” She cuts off when she feels her teeth nip at her skin, then feels her suck what’s undoubtedly a dark purple mark into her stomach. She gasps, fingers tight in the Doctor’s hair and head thrown back against the wooden hut. 

“What happened to -” She gives another gasp as the Doctor nips at her hip - “not interfering?”

Yaz feels her unbuttoning her jeans, and when she glances down she is looking up at her as she drags down the zip. “What happened to ‘just for an hour’?” She counters, peeling her jeans and knickers down to her thighs.

Yaz gives a huff of annoyance. “I wasn’t expecting it to be like this - to find out all this -” her breath stutters as the Doctor breathes hot air directly over her core - “this stuff that I never knew about - you’re the one who brought me here!” She accuses, and feels the Doctor dig her nails into her hips just hard enough to sting.

She feels her pause against her, still close enough for Yaz to feel the heat of her breath between her legs - she thinks she might pull away, and her clit aches at the thought; she’s wet and throbbing for her despite the fact that she was frustrated with her at that moment. But then her nails relax on her hips, hands gentler on her hips as she uses them to tug her towards her, opening her mouth and letting her tongue delve into Yaz’s heat, quickly seeking out her clit. 

There’s not much room for movement like this, with Yaz’s jeans caught round her thighs and back pressed to the hut, but the Doctor is as efficient as ever, tongue thrusting and pressing against her clit rhythmically, her pace fast and pressured. She feels her teeth against her a couple of times and hisses at the sensation, both her hands fisted tightly in short blonde hair. 

Her nails dig into her skin again when Yaz’s body starts to tremble, the heat building between her legs in a fiery promise that has her gasping, unintelligible sounds leaving her lips as she begs her not to stop. Yaz cries out sharply when she comes, one sound leaving her lips before she reminds herself to be quiet and bites down hard on her lip as she rides out the rest of her orgasm. 

The Doctor licks her clean as she comes down from her high, still shuddering, hips jerking a little with each aftershock of pleasure her tongue flicking over her clit causes, and she leans heavily back against the wall for support when the Doctor finally drops her hands and pulls away. 

“You’re right,” She says, mouth still glistening with Yaz’s desire. “I did bring you here against my better judgement. But you asked me to Yaz.” She climbs to her feet and Yaz frowns at her as she reaches down with shaky hands to tug her jeans back up. 

“My nani was the first person I came out to you know,” Yaz finds herself telling her. “It’s funny isn’t it, you think with her age and upbringing she’d be weird about it but she’s not like that, I knew she’d support me and she did. She just said that love was the most powerful force in this universe, and there wasn’t any stopping who it chose for you,” she frowns, looking down to fiddle with her clothes. “I guess she must have been thinking about Prem.”

The Doctor doesn’t reply for a moment, and when Yaz looks up at her there is a small soft smile on her lips. “Your nani is a smart woman.”

Yaz’s frown deepens. “But you still can’t marry them tomorrow - he’s  _ not _ my grandad and -”

“And it’s  _ not  _ your choice Yaz,” she cuts her off sharply. “It’s Umbreen’s. See you inside,” the Doctor says before turning away and disappearing off into the hut, leaving Yaz alone with her thoughts in the still warm night. 


	7. Kerblam

They’re pressed together alone in the panelled alcove, the Doctor crowding Yaz up against the wall, greedy hands snaking beneath her tops.

“Did you send Ryan to go hide in the other alcove round the corner just so you could get your hands on me?” Yaz says breathlessly.

“Yeah,” she admits, “I was bored. Thought it would be rude to do this in front of him.”

Yaz chokes a bit on a laugh, “Yeah, probably.” Then after a moment; “Do you reckon he knows?”

“That I’m about to make you come so hard you see stars?” She replies smugly and Yaz feels herself grow wetter. “Nah, probably not. Reckon he bought that excuse that I needed him to keep a lookout from the other direction.”

She’s managed to get both hands inside Yaz’s bra, and she catches a nipple between the thumb and forefinger of each, squeezing hard enough to make Yaz gasp, throwing her head back so hard it smacks against the wall.

“What if -” Yaz is finding it difficult to form words with the Doctor tugging at her nipples like that but she tries to clear the fog of pleasure in her brain to focus; “what if he did find out, him and Graham? Do you think it would be weird?”

The Doctor gives her a strange look. “They’re not gonna find out Yaz. I’m _very_ ,” she punctuates her word with another pinch - “subtle.”

“Okay,” Yaz tries, “but -”

“Now shh,” she tells her, leaning in to nip at her earlobe, “You’re distracting me.”

And with that she pulls her hands out to shove Yasmin’s tops up over her chest, followed by her bra, exposing her pebbled nipples to the air before she leans down to take one into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Yaz whispers, and the Doctor’s hand moves up to pinch the other again in response as she sucks hard, swirling her tongue around the dark bud. Her hands fly to the Doctor’s hair. “ _Fuck_.”

“Bet I can make you come like this,” she grins against Yaz’s skin, shoving her knee between her legs so her thigh was pressed up against Yaz.

Yaz doesn’t doubt that she can. In fact, as she feels the Doctor’s teeth bite down gently on her nipple while she squeezes her breast in her hand and pinches the other one harder, she can feel herself winding up towards an orgasm already, pushing her pelvis desperately down against the pressure of the Doctor’s thigh. The sensations from her chest seem to go straight to her clit and she is panting within minutes, arching into the Doctor’s mouth and begging her not to stop -

“Oi, guys!”

The Doctor freezes and Yaz’s stomach plummets.

“They’re gone!” Comes Ryan’s voice again through the panels, and then Yaz is shoving the Doctor away, scrambling to get her tops back down as the Doctor yanks her fingers through the mess Yaz has made of her hair. They get themselves together just in time for Ryan to slide open the panel.

“Come on, quick the coast is clear,” he says, and the Doctor bustles out past him, already reaching into her pocket for her sonic.

“Right yes, lets go!” She says, marching towards the office. “Yaz, you coming?”

Yaz is just stepping out of the alcove in time to see the Doctor turn her head and flash her a grin, tongue between her teeth that says she’s well aware of the double entendre of her words.

“I’m gonna kill her,” Yaz mutters under her breath, hurrying after them into the office.

 


	8. Lancashire

“We’ve gotta stop doing this,” Yaz pants as the Doctor presses her back against a tree. 

“This, specifically right now, or this… in a broader term?” She replies as her cool hands touch Yaz’s stomach beneath her clothes. 

“Erm,” Yaz tries to focus through the heat shooting straight through her body from the Doctor’s hands, “the second one.”

“Oh,” the Doctor says, and her hands pause before she withdraws them and steps back. 

“No!” Yaz quickly gasps, “I didn’t mean - I didn’t mean literally, I meant like, that we really  _ shouldn’t _ keep doing this when there’s aliens on the loose - usually trying to kill us - but - not that I actually wanted to stop…”

“Oh,” says the Doctor again, tilting her head at her. “So… you don’t want to stop doing this?”

“Erm,” Yaz fidgets, “no?”

She stares back at her for a moment, before she shakes her head and steps in close again, sliding her arms back around her, mumbling, “Mixed signals, Yasmin Khan.”

“Sorry,” Yaz says, and meets her lips for a deep kiss. They are both breathless when they break apart, and the Doctor kisses her way down Yaz’s neck. 

“But seriously,” Yaz pants, “We really should be looking for Willa right now - actual tendrils made of mud,” she reminds the Doctor. “Maybe we could… finish this later instead…” she suggests, eyelids fluttering as the Doctor nips at her neck and kisses just under her ear. “Like on the Tardis,” she bravely continues, “when this is over, we could go back to my room, or… yours…?”

The Doctor hums nonchalantly against her skin, one hand snaking beneath her jumper again, the other trailing down over her hip, down to cup her sex, fingers pressing up against the seam of her jeans as she moves back to flash a grin at Yaz. 

“Or I could just have you right now.”

Yaz gasps, hands clenching in the Doctor’s coat, and as she begins to rub her firmly, Yaz is powerless to do anything but utter “now works too…”

“Stay there, I wanna try something,” the Doctor murmurs hotly before she pulls back from Yaz to reach into her pocket and fiddle with something. 

“Wha -” Yaz cuts off with a gasp when the whirring sound of the sonic fills the air, accompanied by an intense  _ pulse _ between her legs. “Shit,” she pants, head back against the tree, “What the hell are you -”

“Made a new setting,” she feels the Doctor grin against her neck, just before she playfully nips at her skin. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” says Yaz, registering that it was the tip of her sonic pressing up against her now, and even through the layers of clothes she could feel deep, hard pulses of heat and pleasure thrum through her. Her hands curl around the Doctor’s braces and she clings on for dear life, certain that her legs will no longer hold her up on their own. 

“What do you think?” The Doctor pulls back enough to smirk at her, her face so close to Yaz’s own she can feel her hot breath on her lips as she gasps for air. 

Yaz thinks the new setting is  _ amazing _ , but forming words right now to tell her that through the waves of pleasure rolling through her proves to be too much of a challenge, and she settles instead for an open mouthed moan, followed by another gasp as she feels her body start to shudder, inner walls contracting around nothing and knickers undoubtedly soaked through. 

“Shit, shit shit,” she swears as she comes hard against the tree, both of them still fully clothed and the Doctor looking more than a little pleased with herself as she holds the sonic firmly against her to draw out her climax. “Stop, stop, turn it off!” Yaz gasps when she can’t take anymore and the Doctor quickly obeys, moving her hand from between them. Yaz’s nerve endings feel raw and her whole body is trembling lightly when the Doctor lifts both hands to cup her face, sonic still in her grasp as she leans in to kiss her slowly. Yaz can’t help but hum in utter satisfaction into her mouth. 

“I like that sound,” she grins at Yaz when they part.

“I like that new setting,” Yaz tells her. She wonders what it would feel like against bare skin instead of through her jeans - or maybe even  _ inside _ \- 

“Later,” The Doctor says quickly and Yaz flushes when she realises she’d thought out loud. “Tendrils made of mud Yaz!” She reminds her, and Yaz thinks she sounds a bit too excited about that. 

She nods as she pushes away from the tree, the Doctor already shoving the sonic back in her pocket and beckoning Yaz to follow. “Come on!”

Yaz jogs to catch up to her on shaky legs, still flushed and panting and stopping herself from asking exactly  _ when _ ‘later’ the Doctor had meant. 


	9. The Solitract Plane

Yaz’s fingers catch on the Doctor’s ear cuff as she threads them through her hair and it startles her, enough to pull back from the heated kiss. The jewellery being on the wrong side of the Doctor’s head is sharp of a reminder of where they currently were, and Yaz pushes her back, sitting up on the bed beneath her.

“Wait - we’re getting distracted; shouldn’t you be trying to work this out?” Yaz says, a bit out of breath.

“That’s what I’m doing!” She claims.

Yaz blinks at her. “What? But we’re…”

The Doctor shrugs from her place astride Yasmin’s hips. “It helps me think.”

Yaz stares at her dubiously. “Sex helps you think?”

“No, you do!” She beams. “So if you wouldn’t mind…?” She glances down pointedly, and a bit at a loss, Yaz shrugs, deciding to go with it and unbuttoning the Doctor’s trousers hastily, letting herself flop back down on the bed as the Doctor leans in to kiss her again, both of them moaning softly into each others mouths.

Clearly impatient, the Doctor pushes Yaz’s hand down between her legs, and they both groan, the Doctor at Yaz’s fingers sliding into her slick heat and Yaz at how wet she is. She presses her hand over Yasmin’s, fingers guiding her own, pushing them down towards her entrance and Yaz knows what she wants - but there’s something else she wants.

“Wait,” She says, pulling her hand away and tugging at the Doctors trousers. “Take these off.”

“Why?”

“Because... I wanna find out what you taste like.”

The Doctor freezes and Yaz watches her jaw go a bit slack. “Oh,” she finally utters, and then her face breaks into a grin before she’s rolling off of Yaz to shove her trousers down, laying on her back and kicking them and her boots off her feet before she gets back up on her hands and knees to hover over her. Her deep, hungry kiss takes Yaz’s breath away, and she barely has time to take in all that bare skin before the Doctor has pulled away and is crawling up over her and - oh. _Oh_.

“Like this?” The Doctor says, head tilted as she gazes down at her with dark lust filled eyes from her position kneeling over Yaz’s face, and Yaz catches her breath and manages to nod hurriedly.

“This works,” she squeaks, before realising that she should probably do something about the frankly incredible situation that’s just been presented to her, and leans up to - finally - get her first taste of the Doctor.

She moans, deep and guttural above Yaz as her tongue slowly laps a line from her entrance to her clit, and she feels her push down slightly into the touch. She is pink and slick and a little swollen beneath Yaz’s tongue, and she delights in the feel of her growing wetter as she licks around her entrance and and then up to flatten her tongue over her clit.

Her hands smooth over the Doctor’s bare thighs as she moans again - it’s the least amount of clothes she’s seen her with and she wishes she’d taken more time to appreciate the view, but there were now more pressing matters at hand - or tongue, to be more accurate.

Sliding one hand over her thigh and beneath her own chin, Yaz gently works two fingers into her, and is rewarded by a strangled gasp and a rush of wetness that drips down over her palm and onto her neck. She moans against the Doctor, unable to help herself as she moves her fingers in time with her tongue, caressing her inside and coaxing her steadily towards a climax.

“Oh Yaz, Yaz,” the Doctor is rambling softly over her, “amazing Yaz, brilliant… amazing…” She repeats and Yaz grins against her as the woman over her leans back, one hand braced behind her on the bed for balance and the other moving up to cup her own breast as her hips rock in time to the rhythmic thrusts of Yaz’s tongue and quite honestly she could suffocate like this and she’d probably die happy.

“So close,” Yaz hears her gasp, and feels her press down harder against her mouth, “so close!” She gives a sharp cry when she comes, and Yaz breifly hopes everyone else is still outside of the house, and then she doesn’t care about anything except the way the Doctor is clenching hard around her fingers, her sex fluttering wildly against Yaz’s mouth and her moans of pleasure ringing in her ears.

The Doctor sits back on Yaz’s chest when she’s finished, leaning back on both hands braced on the bed as she catches her breath for a moment, before she clambers off her and grabs for her clothes.

Yaz sits up, and her eyes catch the mirror at the other end of the room.

“I hope you’ve figured out what’s going on now,” she says to the Doctor.

“Alright, give me a minute,” she bristles, breathless and sounding a bit flustered as she tugs her trousers back on. “You’re very distracting, you know.”

Yaz swings her legs off the bed away from the Doctor as she gets to her feet to hide her smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They def had sex on that bed just saying 
> 
> Having a lot of fun with this one a bit sad there’s only 3 chapters to go now! Hope this brightens up your Monday a bit anyway haha


	10. Ranskoor Av Kolos

Yaz is surprised when the Doctor turns to her and grabs her face in her hands before kissing her hard - although she supposes she shouldn’t be by now.

“What was that for?” She manages to ask when she pulls away.

“Because you’re brilliant, Yasmin Khan,” she grins at her, before spinning away to race over and set the two neural balancers carefully down, pulling out her sonic to get to work on them.

“Me?” Yaz says, following her on instinct, as if some magnetic pull forces her to keep close to the Doctor wherever she goes. “You thought of it too.”

“I know,” says the Doctor as she works, “And usually I’m always the first to think of great ideas - like, _way_  before everyone else.”

“Alright,” Yaz snorts, “We all know you’re smart Doctor.”

She turns to flash her a grin then. “And so are you.”  
Yaz finds herself smiling back at her and the Doctor quickly averts her eyes, bending back over the neural balancers with a frown of concentration. After a couple of seconds of muttering at her sonic, she tosses it down next to them, straightens and whirls round to grab Yaz, dragging her into another heated kiss.

“Sorry,” she mutters against Yaz’s lips, “I couldn’t concentrate - I wanted to send you off with Paltrachy for a reason,” she says, and Yaz feels herself inhale sharply at the confession. She drops her forehead to Yaz’s, screwing up her face in a frown. “Ugh, and now I can feel my mind getting foggy already, can you feel that?”

“Yeah,” Yaz says, “It’s making me feel a bit sick…”

“Don’t let it in,” the Doctor says firmly, and wrenches herself away from Yaz to go back to the balancers. “Need to stay alert, need to _concentrate_.” She aims the sonic at them, giving a sound of frustration when she obviously doesn’t get the result she desires. “Talk to me Yaz,” she orders, “Keep my mind busy so these waves can’t get in.”

Yaz blinks, shaking her head to try to clear her own mind so she can do as she asks. She blurts out the first thing that comes to mind; “think about me. Think about… what I could do to you if we were alone right now and the fate of earth wasn’t hanging in balance…”

There’s a pause before the Doctor speaks; “tell me,” she says quickly, picking up a neural balancer and frowning at it, turning it over in her hand.  

Yaz licks her lips trying to think through the waves of despair already rolling through her head. “Norway,” she says, forcing herself back to then too. “Ever since I tasted you I’ve craved you every second you’re near me… sometimes I can taste you on my tongue just thinking about it. I wish I could spin you round right now, sit you on that platform and -” She cuts off, faltering, eyes flickering around the room - “They can’t hear us, right?”

“No,” the Doctor shakes her head quickly, seemingly completely focused on what she’s doing but the dry edge to her voice and the way she licks her lips and quickly begs, “keep going,” gives her away.

Yaz swallows, shaking her head again, squeezing her eyes briefly shut to clear her head. “I’d kneel between your legs, kiss up your thighs - both of them - so slowly you’d be begging me by the time I got to your cunt -”

The Doctor drops her sonic, quickly picking it back up and fumbling with the button and Yaz stiffles a giggle behind her hand. Maybe she’s shocked her with her choice of word, but she doesn’t seem to be protesting, eyes firmly on what’s in front of her and cheeks noticeably redder than before so Yaz licks her lips and plunges on. “So I’d spread you apart and lick every inch of you, push my tongue inside and suck on your clit, replace my tongue with my fingers so I could feel you hot and tight around me, fuck you hard with my mouth on your clit until you were moaning my name -”

“Got it!” She cuts Yaz off, whirling to face her and holding up the balancers with a triumphant grin.

“That was quick,” Yaz blinks a bit, trying to get her head back to the present. “Will they work?”

“Yep,” she beams. “Kept my mind nice and clear that did so thanks for that - of course I also really _really_  want you to do all those things you just described now…” She bites her lip as they lock eyes before she quickly looks away - “but first things first yeah?” She says brightly, pointing at the Ux on the platform, “let’s save the world!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally this one was so tricky there is no time in that episode for them to get up to anything lmao so had to have a bit of a compromise... hopefully the next one will make up for it ;)


	11. Graham's Place

The Doctor is stronger than she looks, Yaz finds out when she finds herself lifted effortlessly and deposited on the countertop.

“Doctor! We’re in Graham’s kitchen!” She gasps when the Doctor pushes her knees apart and steps between her legs, purposeful fingers unbuttoning her jeans.

“It’s fine he thinks we’re in the Tardis - heard him go in to look for us.”

“Yeah, and what about when he realises pretty quickly we’re not in there and comes back out!?” Yaz hisses, grabbing the Doctors wrist before her hand can slide down between her legs.

Pausing only momentarily, the Doctor then whips her sonic out of her pocket and aims it out of the kitchen. “He won’t now.” She grins at Yaz, apparently proud of herself.

“What did you just do?”

“Locked the doors.”

“Doctor!”

“What? We’ve got fifteen minutes to wait for the system to analyse the bio results of that goo what do you want me to do - sit and  _ wait? _ ”

“Er - yeah!” She says, then gasps when the Doctors hand wriggles free of her grasp and makes it down into her knickers. “Patience has never been your strong suit has it?” She says, resigned, and the Doctor grins at her.

“Nope.”

A wave of confidence mixed with a bit of irritation at how easily she caves to the Doctors every whim spurs Yaz to suddenly shove her back, sliding straight off the countertop and grabbing the Doctor by the arms to walk her backwards into the kitchen table.

“Yaz!” She gasps in surprise. 

“Sit,” Yaz says firmly, pointing to a chair and the Doctor looks so shocked she does so immediately.

“You can have me,” Yaz says, “but we’re doing this my way.” She grabs the Doctor’s hands when she reaches for her, prying her fingers from her top as she tries to tug Yaz down onto her lap. “And that means no touching me until I say,” she says firmly. She couldn’t think clearly once the Doctor properly got her hands on her. 

She looks startled but drops her hands. “Yaz, as much as I love where you’re going with this we’ve only got thirteen minutes until - mmph!”

Yaz cuts her off with her mouth on hers. “Stop,” She says against her lips, “talking.”

She stays quiet as Yaz straightens and backs away to lean against the counter. “Show me what you want,” she says, and the Doctor makes to stand, reaching for her again but Yaz holds up a hand, shaking her head. “No... show me on yourself.”

About three seconds pass as they stare at each other before the Doctor hastily yanks open her trousers, biting her lip as she parts her legs and slides her hand down between them, eyes locked on Yasmin’s. She breaks the eye contact to watch the Doctor’s fingers move through the material of her trousers and feels her heart beats faster, heat pooling and burning between her own legs as the Doctor lets out a soft moan. She sees her start to move her fingers in a steady rhythm, bottom lip caught between her teeth and decides that next time she tried this she was getting her naked first. 

“Is this gonna be a solo performance?” The Doctor says, eyes dropping pointedly, and Yaz grips the counter tightly behind her. 

“For now,” she says. 

“What about after now? Because there’s only eleven minutes and eight seconds to go and I’d  _ really _ like to touch you at some point too…”

Yaz feels a knot of heat form in her stomach at her words and settle wetley between her legs. “Soon,” she manages to say dryly as she watches her. 

“You want to see what I want?” The Doctor says, and there is a small smirk on her lips, her dark eyes locked on Yaz as her hips rock gently against her own hand. 

“What?” Yaz breathes, and then watches, enraptured as the Doctor pushes her hand down further between her legs, shifting her hips and - well Yaz briefly forgets how to breathe. 

“I want you inside me like this. I want to be inside  _ you _ like this instead of myself.”

Yaz gasps then, dragging in a few sharp mouthfuls of air, and then she can’t wait any longer, crossing the small spanse of tiled floor between them to place one knee on the chair between the Doctor’s legs and lean in close to her.  Taking hold of her wrist she pulls the Doctor’s hand from between her legs. “Touch me,” she whispers, and she’s pushing her hand into Yaz’s open jeans and knickers, her slick fingers delving down into her sex.

Yaz can feel the Doctor’s own arousal on her fingers as they slide through her folds and she moans at the sensation, hands braced on the Doctor’s shoulders for balance, one gripping a handful of her coat and the other sliding into her hair. Yaz shifts her knee on the seat so it presses directly against the other woman’s core and the Doctor moans in appreciation, tilting her hips into the pressure and rocking against her slightly as she rubs at Yaz’s clit. There’s not much room with her jeans still on but the Doctor manages, pressing two fingers up inside Yaz. 

“Oh, you feel so good,” she breathes, and Yaz feels herself clench around her, her pleasure heightened by the knowledge that those fingers had just been inside the Doctor. She leans in to press her open mouth to the Doctor’s own so she can taste her sounds of pleasure. 

“Please Yaz,” she hears her breathe against her lips when they part and it’s the first time she’s heard her beg, and Yaz can’t help but smile. Suddenly desperate to give her what she wants, Yaz moves to sit astride her thigh, nudging her legs further apart with her knee before shoving her hand down between the Doctor's legs, pushing two fingers straight inside her where she finds her predictably wet and ready. The position is awkward, Yaz half balancing and the Doctor’s leg trapped between them but they make it work, neither complaining as they kiss again, deep and fast, their tongues matching the rhythm of their fingers as they work each other quickly towards an end. 

The Doctor comes first, contracting hard around Yasmin’s fingers, her own fingers stilling inside Yaz, and then jerking against her as she gives a cry into her mouth, and when she presses up again, two, three more times Yaz feels herself break apart too, her knuckles white in the collar of the Doctor’s coat as she rides out her orgasm with a muffled scream. 

“A minute and a half,” the Doctor says, still panting when she’s done, and Yaz rolls her eyes at her ability to keep track of the time so accurately whilst they were doing  _ that _ . She supposes that’s why her race is referred to as ‘timelords’. Getting to her feet, Yaz steps back from her so they can pull their clothes back together.

She glances down at her wet fingers and considers wiping them on her jeans, looking around sheepishly before shuffling over to the sink, opting to shove her hand under the tap instead. As she squirts washing up liquid out onto her palm she feels the Doctor step up behind her, her front pressed to Yasmin’s back as she moves her arms around her to share the running water. Yaz finds herself leaning back against her, hands tangling with her own, and smiles when she feels the other woman nuzzle her neck. She licks her lips, suddenly nervous.

“Doctor -“

A ping sounds out and the Doctor leaps away from her. “Ooh, results are ready! Come on Yaz!” She says, practically bouncing out of the kitchen, and Yaz shuts the tap off, following her with a sigh.

“Doctor,” Yaz reminds her when she spots her striding towards the Tardis, and points at it when she turns to look at her.

“Oh right,” she says, aiming her sonic at the door. It bursts opens and Graham stumbles out into the living room like he’d been leaning all his weight on the door from the other side.

“I -!” He gasps, “I couldn’t get out! The doors were locked!”

“Really? Weird,” the Doctor shrugs with a perfect poker face before clapping her hands. “Right come on then, bio profiling should be complete by now!”

Graham throws his hands up as her and Yaz bundle past him into the Tardis, turning to head back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last episode done! Still one more chapter to go though so wait there ;)


	12. The Tardis

 

Yasmin’s hands tremble a bit as she carefully divests the Doctor of her clothes, but she’s pleased to notice that the Doctor’s do too, shaking fingers fumbling with the buttons of Yazs jeans. It’s different this time; slower. There is no rush with only the soft hum of the ship around them and nowhere to be but a new adventure tomorrow, when time for tomorrow came.

Her shirt flutters to the floor, and the Doctor’s trousers and braces fall with a soft thud, her hands braced on Yaz’s arms as she steps out of them, boots and socks already kicked off. Yaz’s jeans are the next to go, and with that done the Doctor fumbles a bit with the clasp of her bra, muttering at it under her breath and drawing a soft giggle from Yaz.

“Here,” she moves her hands to help, unclipping it and letting it flutter away. She reaches for the Doctor’s own bra - a simple cotton and elastic thing that she only needs to pull over her head, and tries to catch her breath as the Doctor presses close before she gets a chance to get a good look at her, her soft warm breasts pushing against Yasmin’s own.

She feels her fingers tugging at her knickers and steps out of them, helping the Doctor with her own before the other woman steps back, taking Yaz’s hand and tugging her across the room towards the large bed. She pauses to pull back the duvet (it has _planets_ on it), and slips beneath it with her, into the Doctor’s waiting arms, settling on her side facing her.

“So… this is your room,” Yaz says.

“Yep,” the Doctor nods. “Do you like my bed sheets? I got them on Neptune Nine. Only downside is the size of these planets are _way_ off in correlation to each other.”

Yaz smiles, shaking her head fondly. “How come I’ve never been in here before now?” She says though she knows the answer; it’s because the only times they’ve ever seemed to have together like this has been moments stolen between running for their lives - or catching the bad guy of the day or amidst some other big adventure that’s called for more of their attention than they could afford to give to _this_.

Now feels different. She thinks now _is_ different - and If Graham and Ryan had had any suspicions about them before they had definitely been confirmed when the Doctor had bid them goodnight after the whole Dalek incident before taking Yaz’s hand and towing her from the console room with her.

The Doctor shrugs. “Don’t use it myself much. Only when I need to sleep which isn’t very often.” She yawns now and Yaz takes in her tired face properly for the first time, the droop to her eyelids, the soft lines beneath her eyes. For the first time since Yaz has known her, she looks worn out.

“Today was rough on you wasn’t it?” Yaz says, combing her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, and she nods.

Yaz leans in and kisses her again, and she responds but softly, her lips pressed closed against Yaz’s own, body staying where it is instead of moulding to Yaz’s like she usually does. The kiss ends and Yaz watches her carefully.

“Yaz?”

“Mm?”

The Doctor pauses, like she’s deciding over her next words. She licks her lips, and her eyes search Yasmin’s own.

“Can we just sleep tonight?”

Yaz is so surprised by her question she can only stare at her for a moment.

“I mean - you don’t have to stay,” she says quickly when Yaz doesn’t respond, “I just - well I’d like you to but it’s okay if you -”

“I’d love to,” Yaz finally manages to blurt out, cutting her rambles short. “I’d love that,” she finds herself smiling at her, and then the Doctor beams back, and apparently delighted, shuffles herself closer, pressing her body right up against Yaz’s, leg slipping between her own and arm winding tightly round her.

“Never knew you were a cuddler,” Yaz muses as she settles down deeper into the bed, heart singing at the feel of the Doctor pressed so close to her.

“Neither did I,” she mumbles in reply, pressing her nose into Yaz’s neck. Yaz wraps her own arms around her, fingers still stroking gently through her silky hair.

“I like it,” Yaz whispers softly, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

“Me too. Sleeping with Yaz,” she mumbles as she curls further into her, settling down. “Amazing.”

“We’ve been sleeping together for quite a while now to be fair,” Yaz quips, and the Doctor nods against her.

“Not properly though.”

“No, not properly,” Yaz agrees.

She can feel the soft double beat of the Doctor’s hearts against her, and as she feels herself drift off to sleep with a small smile on her lips, Yaz’s own heart feels warm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed reading this one as much as I did writing it, thank you for all the comments and kudos! ❤️


End file.
